The dead travel fast
by lady serpy'e
Summary: Fic. en pause. Une compagnie qui se succède de père en fils, mais...Je ne sais pas trop comment la décrire autre..Juste que j'espère qu'elles vas vous plaire:!
1. Chapter 1

**The death travel fast.**

Personnages principaux: Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy.

Personnages secondaires: Pour le moment, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Hermione, Arthur Weasley et Cho Chang.

* * *

**Voilà une nouvelle fic, mais je ne suis pas seule à la faire. On est deux filles qui à eue l'idée, un peu folle me direz-vous, mais on a décidé de la mettre sur ordinateur. Les chapitre vont être en alternance.**

Chapitre un:

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la ville de Little Hangleton. Malgré le fait que les habitants voyaient le manoir des Jedusor inhabité, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. En effet, une personne demeurait dans cette grande maison. Debout devant un foyer, la personne avait les mains dans le dos. Grâce à la carrure de la personne, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Bien que les meubles fussent abîmés par le temps, la pièce respirait encore la richesse aristocratique. Il régnait dans ce bureau, une aura de puissance. C'était une pièce assez spacieuse. Un grand bureau fait en chêne se situait devant le feu, qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Plusieurs livres, ouverts et fermés, parchemins, vierges et écrits, plumes et encre étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Près de la fenêtre, où l'on voyait la lune arrivée lentement à son zénith, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs livres traitant de sujets du XIXe siècle. Cependant, ce que l'on trouvait le plus dans cette bibliothèque était des livres et manuscrits parlant de la magie noire.  
Alors que l'homme était plongé dans ses pensées, quelques coups frappés à la porte vinrent le déranger.

- Entrez !

Un homme à la démarche élégante fit son apparition dans le bureau. Tout autour de cet homme, on sentait une aura que peu de sorciers avaient. Il s'agissait d'une aura qui incitait les personnes au respect, mais aussi, il avait dans son aura une certaine puissance. L'homme s'avança d'une démarche noble vers la personne qui était devant lui.

- Vous êtes en retard, Lucius, dit la personne froidement. Vous savez que je déteste les personnes en retard. Cependant, je me sens d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui! Tu es chanceux, Lucius.

Sans que cela paraisse, Lucius souffla de soulagement. Il était rare de voir cette personne dans ses jours de bonté. Alors que Lucius Malfoy s'assoyait sur la chaise en face du bureau, l'homme décida de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Une personne peu habituée à le voir aurait une peur bleue. En effet, la personne n'avait plus rien de ressemblance avec un être humain. Le jeune homme, fort séduisant d'autrefois, ressemblait aujourd'hui à un serpent. Voldemort, car c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme, plongea son regard de la couleur d'un brasier dans celui de glace de Lucius.

- Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous accomplissiez un contrat, qui, je crois, vous plaira.

Les yeux de Lucius se mirent à briller en entendant le mot contrat.

- Quel est ce fameux contrat? dit Lucius avec avidité.

- Je sais que vous aimez énormément votre charmante belle-sœur, Bellatrix, et comme elle commence sérieusement à nuire dans mes projets, je veux que vous vous en débarrassiez.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**:

Sur un sentier situé dans le domaine d'une famille fortunée, un jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était magnifique. Le ciel d'une couleur rosée commençait à s'incliner devant la nuit, ainsi on voyait le soleil s'abaisser tranquillement à l'horizon.

Alors qu'il daigna enfin un regard à la beauté du moment, le jeune homme entendit des pas se diriger vers lui.

_- Fils, il faut que l'on discute dans mon bureau et au plus vite_, dit la voix d'une façon autoritaire.

Après qu'il ait entendu les pas de son père partir, sans dire un mot, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure tranquillement, d'une démarche assurée, où son père s'y était engouffré. En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, une petite créature se précipita sur lui pour le débarrasser de sa cape ainsi que pour savoir s'il avait besoin de ses services. D'un geste sec, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de lui.

Il gravit les marches de l'escalier d'un pas nonchalant et tourna dans le couloir menant au bureau de son père. Arrivé devant la porte, Draco soupira de lassitude et cogna deux coups brefs à la porte. La réponse ne se fit attendre et le jeune homme put entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un bureau très spacieux. Comme dans toute la demeure, la pièce de travail respirait le luxe. La pièce était décorée avec goût. Les murs étaient faits en boiserie rouge et un tapis recouvrant une partie du sol sous le bureau du paternel était bordeaux. Les meubles se trouvant dans cet espace de travail étaient anciens. Le bureau de Lucius se situait dans le fond de la pièce, de manière à pouvoir admirer la vue qu'il avait sur son domaine. Tout était impeccable dans la pièce. On ne voyait aucun parchemin placé pêle-mêle sur le bureau. Proche de la porte d'entrée, une grande bibliothèque où seulement des livres traitant de forces obscures s'y trouvait. Près de là, un feu ronronnait tranquillement dans le foyer.

Avant d'entamer la discussion, Draco observa l'homme qui se trouvait devant le foyer. Lucius était plongé dans ses pensées. Son fils savait que lorsque son père était comme cela, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-_Que me voulais-tu, papa?_

-_Tu sais que je suis allé voir le maître aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Il m'a donné une mission à faire._

-_En quoi cela peut-il bien me concerner? Tu sais très bien que cela ne me regarde aucunement! Et puis, de toute façon cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je commence à être fatigué de toutes ces affaires. Le maître donne toujours les mêmes besognes à tous ses… Je suis désolé de te dire tout cela. __  
_  
Lucius regardait son fils avec intérêt. Jamais il ne l'admettrait publiquement, mais il était fier de ce que Draco était devenu avec le temps. Cependant, bien que rien ne paraisse dans l'attitude de Draco, Lucius voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils, depuis quelque temps. Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées. La seule chose que Lucius espérait pour son fils était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rupture, mais l'idée ne fit que lui effleurer l'esprit. Il voyait très mal son héritier pleurer pour une fille. Il était un Malfoy, tout de même! Et comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, il pouvait avoir la fille qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigts. Non, c'est autre chose qui tracassait son fils unique, mais il ne savait quoi!

Après avoir entendu un raclement de gorge, Lucius revint à lui, avec une légère mine dégoûtée. Merlin qu'il détestait entendre ce bruit! Cela lui rappelait trop cette prétentieuse de Dolorès Ombrage.

-_Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je demande tes services. Je ne peux pas accomplir ce contrat seul. Il y a trop de noms à éliminer. De plus, je suis certain que quelques noms pourront t'intéresser_

Draco regarda son père, sans dire mot. Cela commençait à devenir intéressant. Avec intérêt, le sorcier consulta le parchemin que son paternel lui remit. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres minces. Quelle joie de voir ce nom sur cette liste!

-_À la lueur que j'aperçois dans ton regard, je vois qu'il y a quelques personnes qui t'intéressent. Une en particulier, si je ne me trompe pas!_

-_Oui… Une personne en particulier… Tu sais bien que, lorsque je vois le nom de Granger, je suis incapable de retenir mes pulsions… Je me ferai une joie de m'occuper de son cas_, dit Draco en se frottant les mains ensemble.

-_Très bien, je te laisse concocter un plan diabolique comme tu en as l'habitude, _dit Lucius, avec un petit rire.

Lucius eut un léger sourire, lorsque son fils sortit de la pièce. Il avait réussi à enlever cette lassitude qu'il voyait depuis quelque temps sur le visage de Draco. Peut-être que le jeune homme avait besoin de ce genre d'action pour pouvoir remonter la pente dans laquelle il s'était laissé aller!

Maintenant que ce point était réglé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment il allait pouvoir tuer l'hystérique qui lui servait de belle-sœur! Ce n'est pas chose facile, lorsque la paranoïa règne dans l'esprit d'une folle.


End file.
